Reality Check
by USUK-Love-Forever
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig go out for dinner one night, ending in disaster. Will they pull through? AU, Human Names Used.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my new story (actually it is pretty old) but it will be in about three to four parts. I'm writing it for one of my friend's Christmas presents so it should be out fairly quick. My internet has been up and down, so if there is not an update quick on this or _The Birthday Wish _you can guess why, lol. There will be NO sexual encounters in this by request of my friend since I have about 7 other hardcore yaoi stories to write for her.

* * *

><p>It had all started out on a bro date.<p>

Yes, that's how it had started it out.

And damn it, it was gonna be as awesome, like me!

Until...

_**Earlier**_

I was awesomely leaned against the door facing of the bathroom, looking cool and awesome, as always, watching Ludwig get ready for their 'outing' together.

_Really, what was the point of calling it an outing? _I thought. Everyone already knew we fucked like bunnies...

I was knocked out of his day dream with the slight shove of his brother pushing past him, in his new suit- one which looked very, _very_ good on him...

"Bruder, get move on," Ludwig yelled from the room next door, his light gray suit clingy to his body while he fixed the collar of his black shirt and a blue tie matching his eyes. "Come on, get your coat on. We'll be late if you don't!" I shrugged into my black coat that matched my black slacks and followed my brother out the car.

"Move over, West. I'm driving today." Ludwig raised his sexy eyebrow (shut up! I can say eyebrows are sexy if I wish, jackasses!), but still got in the other seat while I slid in the driver's side and began to back out slowly. Soon they we were on their way in the smooth bumble bee car that Germany built. I was in love with the awesome car of awesome after I pulled into the fancy restaurant that we had made reservations to. It was a French place, one that Francis ran. Yeah, yeah, let's hear it jackasses. Ludwig had said he wanted French food the other day. We got out and started to walk to the door when I heard some people screaming. I turned around and looked at another gay couple (we are talking about a French place) screaming at each other. One looked like a dope head and the other looked like a trembling candy ass. I and pushed Ludwig ahead of me, in case one of the nut jobs.

"Keep walking, Ludwig." I said softly.

He nodded, "Ja, Gilbert." He responded, sounding uneasy. We kept walking; I kept my hand on Germany's shoulder leading him straight to the door. A shot rang out through the air. I spun awesomely around and looked at the couple again, from where the sound of the shot was heard. The dope-head, we'll just come him Dopey, had a gun in his hand, pointing it up into the sky. He looked over at us, and pointed the gun my way.

"Where th' hell do ye think ya goin?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent. "I saw ye lookin' ova he'!" My eyes widened slightly as he pulled the trigger on the gun. I stumbled back from the shot, which barely missed my heart, but went right into my sternum. I heard Ludwig scream something at the guy before hearing more gun shots ring out. I recalled Ludwig always carrying a gun with him, which I thought was kinda unawesome, but I guess it was awesome now. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even know I closed, and saw my brother's beautiful face inches away from mine, he's eyes wet with tears and his mouth moving. I strained to figure out what it was then heard, "Nein, Bruder, nein. Lieber Bruder, lass mich nicht. *" I soon faded out.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this is so short! D: The next part will be even shorter because how I have divided up the story. (As much as we all hate to say, we do love cliffhangers, lol)<p>

Translation:

Nein, Bruder, nien. Lieber Bruder, lass mich nicht- (By word of Google translate): No, Brother, no. Dear brother, do not leave me.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we go again with the short effin' part of this story. D: I am sorry. Enjoy! 3 (If you do in joy angst.)

* * *

><p>Ugh, where the hell... I opened my eyes to a snow white room, the brightness blinded me which was SO NOT COOL.<p>

"Arg!" I closed my eyes again.

I heard someone say, "He's up!" in a Scottish accent, reminding me of the asshole who shot awesome me.

"Really!" I heard a French accent as footsteps ran into the room. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over.

"Yeah, he's up."

I looked at Francis, Scott, and Antonio staring at me.

"H-hey..." I said, in a kind of unawesome weak voice. Francis, being so over emotional, started to cry.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You asshole! Do you know how much you scared us? What if Scott and Antonio wasn't in the parking lot at the same time!"

I looked at them in disbelief, "I... I heard shots."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah, from me."

I looked around, the boring white room, "Where is he? Where is West?" I asked again, seeing the boys look away. Scott, being the apparently only one with a set of balls, walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a white curtain, revealing...

_No... oh Gott no..._

There laid Ludwig in the bed, bandages around his forehead and a busted lip. I saw other wrappings on him but couldn't figure out what they were from. I tried to jump up to get to him, but Francis and Antonio held me down tightly.

"Don't move mi amigo. Don't tear open those bandages. Don't worry, he is alright." Antonio said, softly, almost in a lullaby. I felt hot angry tears run down my cheek.

"Wh-what happened?" The voice didn't even sound like my own.

"Basically, after the guy shot you, Ludwig tried to pull out his gun, but was shot in his ribs. He hit the pavement hard." Francis explained, trying to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"I shot the damn asshole." Scott said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Didn't know what hit him."

I wasn't listening. I just kept looking over at Ludwig, my throat tightening up. I felt my breathing become irregular, and I could feel my heartbeat in my head.

"Hey, Gilbert, calm down, mi amigo." Antonio's voice sounded far away.

"Francis, go get a nurse. I think he is hyperventilating."

"O—"

Darkness overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I have just now realized why all the chapters are so short: The whole thing is a one-shot anyway. XD I've been beating myself up over it and I was talking to one of my friends and she just kinda looked at me and said, "It's a f'n one shot, Sav. It's not supposed to be cut up into chapters anyway!" And therefore, I don't feel AS guilty in givin' y'all this. Merry Christmas, by the way! :D I'll try to put up for my other two stories while I'm at it.

* * *

><p>After I woke up, it was dark. I heard the cars outside passing, noting warily in my head that me and Ludwig must be up on the second or third floor by how distant the sounds were. I heard Ludwig's snore and smiled happily over in his direction. I tried to rearrange myself and felt a paper crackle when I moved. I dragged my hand over the bed until I felt the paper. I sat it under my pillow and laid my head down again, making a mental note to not forget it. As I laid my head on the pillow again, the door clicked open and a little male nurse walked in with his hair tied in a pony tail.<p>

"Ah, I see you are awake. I am Wang Yao, your nurse. Your friends left you a note after you made your blood sugar drop from worrying so much." The man said quietly, walking around and checking machines and pulling out a needle before flicking it softly. "Hold out your arm please... yes just like that." He placed the needle in my arm and pushed in slowly. "I do not need light, because I have done this already five times today with you out of it."

"How long was I out?" I asked, watching the liquid flow into my arm.

"Oh, about ten hours. Your friends had a heart attack when you blacked out. The blonde one ran out crying, screaming something about that you were dying. The other two was sitting watching you. I suppose to make sure that you didn't fall off the bed." He pulled the needle out slowly and put a Band-Aid on. "Oh, don't worry about your bird, the brunette said he would take care of him while you was in."

"Thank you... What about..."

"Your brother? He will be fine. He actually woke up a few hours after you went back out." Yao put the needle down into his pocket. "Alright, go to sleep. I will talk to you and him when you wake up."

Now that he was talking about sleep, I could feel my eyes dropping shut.

"Alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, last chapter of this story! (Concerting it is a oneshot... hmmm)

I hope you guys like it, and don't be afraid to review. 3

* * *

><p>I woke when a light hit my face. I opened my eyes to see a curtain being opened somewhere to my left (I was too lazy and too sleepy to care). The flash of red being caught by the sun made me look over.<p>

"Aye, you're awake." Scott said, turning back to me. I nodded, then looked at Bruder's bed, only to find it empty. I turned back to Scott, who apparently saw the panic in my eyes and sat down on the bed. "Calm down, they took him for a walk."

"A walk?" I asked, stupidly.

Scott raised a fiery red eyebrow, "You really have no idea how long you were out, do you?"

I shook my head.

"You've been out since... Thursday... you came to on..." Scott closed the wild green eyes for a moment. He opened them again and looked into my crimson ones "Wednesday."

"Whoa, you're not shitting me? I was out for almost a week?" I said, bolting up. He sighed and pushed me back down gently.

"Yeah, you was out for almost a week. You fuckin' got shot, did you except to be skippin' 'round the next day?" He asked angrily.

I thought for a moment then sighed. "I know."

He calmed down a little and smoothed down my hair. "They should be back in a few minutes. Antonio won't let them walk farther than the second hallway."

I nodded and smiled back at him as the door opened to reveal Francis, wearing...

What the _HELL _was that!

It looked like a dress.

A fucking _pink _dress.

"Please, please, _**PLEASE**_ tell me you just lost a dare." I groaned. I felt Scott get up and looked over toward him, his cat like grin making me raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, he lost one. To me."

I snorted, "What did you do? Challenge him to a drinking contest?"

"No, I said he couldn't top me in bed."

Now on _that_, I choked.

"You guys..."

"Did the deed?" Scott imputed.

"Did the nasty?" Francis said after him.

"Shagged?"

"Du sexe?"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Are you making him wear the dress to show who has the pants in this friends-with-benefits thing you are doin, Scott?" I asked, glaring at both of them.

He smirked, "Something like that."

The door opened revealing Antonio, and...

"BRUDER!" I yelled when he got in the room. I made a jump for him, but was held down by Scott.

He looked up at me, and smiled. I felt tears come to my eyes as I reached out for him. He walked over toward me and hugged me tightly. I gripped at his shirt and a low, unmanly sob came from my throat.

"Nie wider lass mich so." I choked out, swallowing when I felt his grip tighten.

"Never again." He replied.


End file.
